


Rebirth

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [26]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Kim is determined to lift the spell she is under, to find out the truth.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Zapped.

Looking at the huge glowing ball in front of her, Kim was way out of her element. The only thing she knew was that there was something huge going on, something that had Dean Fogg so scared that he'd rather live out his life as someone else, under a spell cast by some malevolent hedge witch. Or maybe she wasn't malevolent, seeing that what she wanted was for Kim and whoever the others were to get their identities back. To get their lives back.

But then, Fogg had said that would mean a certain death sentence. What if he was right? What if even trying to reverse this, even entertaining the thought, was going to put not only her but others that she didn't even know in danger? She had told Fogg she would fight and she had meant it, but it wasn't like she didn't have doubts.

She had been trying to act certain around Todd, to appear like she knew what she was doing, she knew that breaking the spell would be the right idea, but deep inside she truly did not know. Every time she walked up to the battery, knowing that when she touched it she would get zapped with a jolt of energy high enough to fling her across the room, high enough to kill her, she had to battle her doubts.

But every time, her stubbornness and curiosity, and to be honest, her indignation at being kept in the dark, of being denied the truth, her very identity, her life, won out.

So she kept doing it, kept walking up and kept dying. Todd had stopped watching her, paying attention to her a long time ago but she knew she couldn't stop. Whatever her life would be like after the spell was lifted, whatever danger she would be in, it would be better than not knowing, than living a lie.

And finally, it happened. She yelled for Todd to pay attention and they both stared at the battery as it grew cold, clearly empty. When it hit the ground with a decisive thud, everything changed.

Kim didn't even have the time to prepare for the jolt she felt this time, it was as if her whole body and mind were being torn apart. Her brain was suddenly flooded with memories that hadn't been there before, memories she was wholly unprepared for.

And then Kimber D'Antoni ceased to exist and Julia Wicker was reborn.


End file.
